Memory
by leeChunnie
Summary: Cinta? Apakah kau benar mencintaiku? Angst/ Yunjae / DBSK
1. Chapter 1

**Memory**

**Author: leeChunnie**

**Editor: RedBalloons5**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, fans, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Rated : M (For Me)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Cast :**  
**- Jung Yunho**  
**- Kim Jaejoong**  
**- Other**

**Summary : Cinta? Apakah kau benar mencintaiku?**

**Warning : Yaoi, cerita ini terispirari oleh ff NINE Month by BooJaejoongie is Mine, Typo, OOC, EYD Berantakan, etc**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Memory**

_You remember that I always love you .. My love will not chage even death already picked me._

Bahkan bagiku kau adalah segalanya, bahkan cinta yang tak benar bisa menjadi benar. Hanya cinta yang mampu membuat kita menggalahkan semuanya. Apakah itu bisa akan hilang dalam sesaat?

Seorang namja tampan dan gagah yang dikenal bernama Jung Yunho sedang duduk di dalam kegelapan dengan sebuah buku yang dipengangnya, air mata terus mengalir tak terbendung. Membaca goresan demi goresan yang tertulis di dalam buku kecil bersampul merah. Dimana kebencian dan cinta melebur menjadi satu, ketika maut detik demi detik perlahan akan menjemputnya.

* * *

**17 Januari 2006**

Aku senang sekali hari ini. Ah.. rasaya ingin pergi ke surga, Yunho namja yang selama ini yang kusuka menyatakan cintanya padaku? Aku tak menyangka. apakah ini nyata?

.

**6 Februari 2008**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihku tercinta.

Seangil Chukkae My Yunnie Bear~.

Senang rasanya hari ini adalah ulang tahun mu, tak terasa kita sudah bersama selama 2 tahun.

Dan tadi siang aku membuatkannya kue. Tapi sayang kue yang kubuat di habis kan oleh food moster Changmin. Dia itu rakus sekali.. Hehe~

.

**31 Februari 2008**

Hari ini Yunnie akan menemui orang tuaku. Ah semoga saja appa tak melarang hubungan kami.

Takdir berkata lain appa sangat menentang hubunganku dengan Yunho. Bahkan appa mengusirku. Sempat terpikir dalam diriku bahwa aku harus mundur.  
Tidak... tidak.. aku tak boleh mundur! Kebahagianku hanya ada bersama Yunnieku. Biarkanlah aku menentang orang tuaku, aku tak perduli.

.

**6 Maret 2008**

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan dengan Yunnie. Tak ada saudara atau orang tuaku yang datang, bahkan orang tua Yunnie sekalipun karena Yunnie adalah anak Yatim Piatu. Pernikahan kami hanya dihadiri sahabat-sahabat kami yaitu Changmin, Junsu, dan Yoochun. Tak ada yang mewah diacara pernikahan kami, kami hanya mengucapkan janji sehidup semati dihadapan Tuhan.

Malam sudah tiba~ ah aku sangat gugup, apakah ini akan sakit?  
Tapi aku akan melakukan dengan baik dan tak akan mengecewakan suamiku.

.

**17 Juli 2008**

Kehidupan yang kami jalani tidak banyak berubah, Yunnie bekerja di pom bensin dekat rumah yang dia sewa, aku pun tak diijinkan bekerja. Bahkan bekerja dengan Junsu. Dia tak mau jika diri kelelahan. Hihi  
Betapa senangnya aku memiliki suami seperti dia.

Aku sangat mencintai mu my lovely husband.

.

**7 Desember 2008**

Kehidupan kami sekarang dikit demi sedikit mulai berubah. Yunnie sudah membelikanku rumah yang layak dihuni, ada kebua bungan yang sangat cantik terhampar diteras belakang. Betapa bahagianya bukan?

* * *

Namja Tampan itu tersenyum melihat tulisan-tulisan istri cantiknya.

Bahkan dia tak sadar bahwa dia membalikan halaman menuju awal cerita yang sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

a/n : ff ini akan ada 2 bagian, di bagian keduan akan sangat panjang. Jadi mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu 1 minggu untuk mengetiknya.

Terima Kasih


	2. Chapter 2 Appo

**Memory**

**Author: leeChunnie**

**Editor: RedBalloons5**

**Disclaimer : Mereka milik**  
**Tuhan, Keluarga mereka, fans, saya hanya**  
**meminjam nama mereka.**

**Rated : M (For Me)**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/ Comfort**

**Cast : - Jung Yunho - Kim Jaejoong - Other**

**Summary : Cinta? Apakah kau benar mencintaiku?**

**Warning : Yaoi, cerita ini terispirari oleh ff NINE Month by BooJaejoongie is Mine, Typo, OOC, EYD Berantakan, etc**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Memory**

Namja tampan itu yang bernama Jung Yunho terus membalik halaman buku kecil itu. Sampai pada akhirnya dia membaca dan terus membaca tulisan dari MANTAN istrinya.

_**6 Maret 2010**_

Wedding anniversary  
congratulations dear ... I  
always love my  
husband ..

Hah tak terasa kita sudah memasuki tahun ke dua ne?  
Aku merasa senang sekali..

Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang Yun.. Kau tau apa?  
Aku mendambakan seorang anak dirumah ini..  
Setiap malam aku terus berdoa, tuhan akan memberikanku seorang anak, tapi aku sadar Yun bahwa itu tak akan mungkin.

.

**_8 Juli 2010_**

Kenapa kau sekarang jarang pulang Yun? Atau karena pekerjaanmu?  
Jangan terlalu dipaksa ne.. Nanti kau sakit.  
Semangat sayang.. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu..  
I Love You~

_**8 Oktober 2010**_

Sekarang kau semakin menjauh Yun.. Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku?  
Atau kau mempunyai yang lain?  
Ani... Ani... Sadarlah Jung Jaejoong suamimu sedang bekerja, kenapa berfikir yang tidak tidak...

**_20 Oktober 2010_**

Akhirnya Yunnie pulang, tapi kenapa dengan wajahnya?  
Lelah... hanya itu yang terlihat ku lihat dari wajahnya..  
Tidak ada senyuman.. Tidak ada ciuman.. Tidak ada pelukan..  
Kemana Yunnieku?

Makan malam hari ini sangat suram.. Tidak ada pembicaraan, tidak ada yang memulainya lebih awal, bahkan aku? Aku tak berani memulainya.

Bahkan hanya sebuah ucapan selamat tidur tidaki terdengar dari bibir hatinya.

Aku hanya ingin seorang anak. Apa aku salah? Aku salah Yun, kau bahkan membentakku , ini adalah yang pertama kau membentaku.

Kenapa kau Yun apa aku slahh memgharapkan seorang anak?

Salahkah Yun?

Kau bahkan tak memelukku saat tidur.

Kemana Yunhoku yang dulu kemana Yunnie?

Kemana?...

.

.

**21 Oktober 2010**

Mataku terbuka..

Tapi apa yang ku harapkan sudah pergi..

Tak adakah seperti pagi-pagi yang dulu?  
tak adakah ciuman , pelukan bahkan suapan kasih sayang?

Matahari berganti Rembulan ini lah yang ku lakukan sekarang..

Tak ada pesan singkat yang selalu dia kirim tak ada sapaan yang keluar dari bibir hatinya.

Aku hanya bisa diam menatap kebun bunga yang dia buat untukku.

.

.

_**1 November 2010**_

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi pencakokan rahim..  
Hanya ini yang aku bisa. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang hanya bisa berharap.

Semoga ini akan menjadi awal yang akan membawa kita kedalam hari hari bahagia.

Dan ada canda tawa yang terdengar dirumah kita.

Harapan itu ada, tidak perduli apa yang bisa menghalagi takdir.

Aku hanya ingin kita mempunyai seorang anak. Anak yang kita lihat setiap hari dan bercanda gurau.

Bukankah itu sangat membahagiaka?

.

**_15 November 2010_**

Hari-hari yang ku jalani sangatlah berat.

tapi aku harus kkuat demi kebahagian kita.

Atau hanya kebahagian ku?  
Kau tak akan menghianatiku kan?

_**30 November 2010**_

Hari ini adalah hasilnya apakah operasiku berhasil. Ahh rasanya senang sekali.  
Hari ini aku memutuskan bertemu dengan Yunnie dikantornya.  
Aku sengaja tidak memberi tahu nya.

Aku terus menjalankan mobilku. Sebelum aku turun aku merapikan penampilanku.

Hatiku tersayat, melihat dua manusia yang sedang memadu kasih didalam mobil. Saling bercumbu memberi kehangatan.  
Apakah ini yang kau lakukan Yun? Menghianatiku?  
Apa yang bisa ku lakukan tuhan?  
Aku hanya bisa berlari berlari dan berlari.  
Nantah kemana arah tujuanku

.

.

**_1 Desember 2010_**

Hari ini aku terbangun dengan sauna yang buruk.

Hujan…

Hujan sebagai pertanda hatiku yang sedang terpuruk..

Bunyi ponselku memecah kehingan ku. Sebuah pesan yang Yunho berikan padaku. Sebuah restorant yang menjadi saksi dalam hubungan ku dan suamiku..

Dan restorant itu yang memjadi saksi hubungan kami yang berakhir..

Aku hanya memintanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya sehari saja. Apakah itu salah?

* * *

Namja bermata musang itu hanya bisa tersenyum getir membaca tulisan istrinya. Ahh apakah dia masih bisa berangapan Jaejoong istrinya?

Matanya menerawang ke jadian 2 tahun lalu. Saat dirinya sendirilah yang membuat itu terjadi, perpisahan yang membuatnya dan Jaejoong menderita.

Flasback

Hari itu 1 Desember 2010

Hujan membasahi kota Seol sejak pagi tadi, seorang namja tampan dan gagah sedang duduk merenung di sebuah bangku yang ada di dalam restorant ONE, restorant yang menjadi saksi bagai mana awal hubungannya mulai dengan istri cantiknya.

Lama menunggu akhinya namja cantik itu datang.

Hanya kesunyian yang ada hanya dentingan sendok dan garpu yang terdengar tak ada suara yang membuka suasana hening itu.

Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya terus melihat keluar jendela memandang hujan yang sedari pagi membasahi Kota Seol.

" Jae…" panggil Yunho

Namja cantik itu menoleh dan menatap Yunho. Goresan luka terlihat dari mata musangnya. Antara luka dan bimbang. Apakah ini akan dia teruskan? Apakah ini akan membuat namja cantiknya terluka? Apakah dan apakah yang tepikir di dalam otaknya. Yunho terus berpikir akan kah dia memberi tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Ahra?

" Jae… sepertinya aku tak akan melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku lelah Jae…"

Bagaikan tertusuk seribu pisau. Apakah ini akan berkhir selamanya? Apakah ini mudah bagi Yunho? Kenapa bibirnya mudah sekali mengucapakan kata-kata itu?

Tanpa memandang Yunho, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum getir..

" Apakah ini akan berakhir seperti ini Yun?" sorot mata Jaejoong mengambarkan jika dirinya sedang terluka.

" Ya…" hanya kata singkat Ituyang keluardari bibir hati namja bermata musang itu.

" Berakhir? Apakah semudah itu kah Yun? Tanya Jaejoong lirih

" Jae… mengertilah.." jawab Yunho

"Apa yang haruh ku mengerti Yun? APA? Apa karena wanita itu?" Tanya Jaejoong sengit

" Kenapa kau bertanya lagi, bahkan jawabannya kau sudah tau, kau yang mengiginkan ini terjadi. Bukan aku " jawab Yunho datar tanpa penyesalan

" Aku? Kapan aku pernah mengetakan ini akan berakhir? Bukankah kau JUNG YUNHO? "

"…"

" Hanya itu saja cintamu padaku Jung Yunho? " Tanya jaejoong

" Ya"jawaban singkat ang membuat hati Jaejoong terluka.

" Gurae… kau bisa bersama Yeoja itu Yun. Jika memang yeoja itu yang membuatmu bahagia aku juga akan bahagia. Tapi bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menemaniku? Hanya sehari saja?" Tanya Jaejoong, terdenagar kegetiran yang ada disuara namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya harinya sakit.

" Tapi.." Yunho terlihat ragu. Entah mengapa semuanya terasa berat sekarang. Bahkan di dalam hati Yunho menjerit memita untuk tidak menyakiti namja yang di cintainya. Yunho merasa matanya memanas melihat namja yang di cintainya menagis, ingin sekali dia memeluk namja yang amat sangat di cintainya itu. Tapi sekuat tenaga dia menahan semua itu, ia tak mau menunjukan bahwa dia masih mencintai namja cantik itu. Di dalam hati kecil yunho bertanya pada dirinya. Apakah ini benar yang harus dilakukanya? Berpisah dengan orang yang di cintainya dan memulai dengan yeoja yang tak cintainya? Lalu bagaimana dengan istrinya?

" Aku mohon Yun.. Ini yang terakhir kalinya selanjutnya kau bebas Yun.." terlihat doe eyes yang dulu sanagt indah, serkarang terlihat redup kehilangan cahyanya. Memohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

.

.

Namja itu terus membalikan selembar demi selembar kertas yang berisi goresan demi goresan.

* * *

.

**2 Desember 2010**

**I've never thought deeply**  
**about what makeup is**  
**But at least for tonight,**  
**I**  
**want to be beautiful**  
**Because**  
**tonight,**  
**I am going to meet you**

**Because I'm going to see you**  
**for the last time**  
**Give me back**  
**the letters that I**  
**sent you**

**Don't look at them with someone else**  
**After**  
**embracing my sadly**  
**remaining past**  
**I run through this familiar**  
**night street and go back**

**Tears, don't fall, stay in my heart**

**Tears, don't fall, just until the**  
**bus leaves**  
**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I**  
**a fool?**

**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I?**

**Wishing that you would love me?**  
**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I a**  
**fool?**

**Was I a fool?**  
**For some one**  
**like**  
**me?**

**Hoping to receive love, to receive love?**  
**I've never**  
**thought deeply**  
**about what makeup is**  
**But even if I die tonight,**  
**I**  
**want to be beautiful**  
**If I**  
**knew it would be like this,**  
**I wouldn't have left you**

**For the last time,**  
**I want to be**  
**remembered by you**  
**Tears,**  
**don't fall, stay in my**  
**heart**

**Tears, don't fall, just until the bus leaves**

**Tears, don't fall, stay in my**  
**heart**  
**Tears, don't fall, just until the**  
**bus leaves**  
**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I**  
**a fool?**  
**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I?**

**Wishing that you would love**  
**me?**  
**Was I a fool?**  
**Was I a**  
**fool?**

**Was I a fool?**  
**For someone**  
**like me?**

**Hoping to receive love, to**  
**receive love?**

Aku berharap semua ini hanya mimpi. Mimpi yang akan hilang jika aku terbangun.

Waktu cepat berlalu..  
Hari berganti dengan terang menjadi gelap. Apakah ini akan berakhir?  
Tidak..  
Aku hanya ingin kau menemani tidur ku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membagi ke hangatan dan cinta.  
Tak akan ku lupakan bahwa hari kau kembali merasukiku dan menyatukan tubuh ini. Hanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
Dan semoga benih yang kau tabur akan menghasilkan seorang bayi yang sangat lucu.

Dan biarpun kau tak akan ada disisiku lagi, tapi aku akan selalu mencintaimu.

* * *

Ingatan Namja tampan itu kembali ke masa lalu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Bagaimana dia menyakiti namja cantik yang berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Hari yang sangat amat menyakitkan , hari di mana dia meninggalkan namja cantik yang sangat dia cintai.

.

.

Yunho Pov

Aku berdiri di depan pagar rumah yang amat aku kenali. Rumah yang penuh kenanganku bersama orang yang sangat aku cintai. rumah yang menjadi saksi cinta yang tak akan tergantikan.

Aku berdiri lama. Aku tak berani mebuka pintu, tak berani melihat mata Doe yang teduh dengan goresan luka. aku tak kuat, ingin rasanya aku pergi da berlari.

Lama aku berdiri di depan pintu, akhirnya aku mengetuk pintu bercat putih.

.

.

Author Pov

Seorang namja cantik membuka pintu dengan ceria, wajahnya bersinar. Seakan tak ada yang terjadi di antara mereka. MUmbuka pintu dengan senyuman yang sangat indah dari bibir cerrynya itu.

" Kau sudah datang Yun?" tanya namja cantik itu sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. " Kau pasti belum makankan?" tanya namja cantik itu lagi.  
" Capat masuk Yun di luar sangat dingin" jawab namja cantik itu sambil berjalan menuju teras belakanng rumah mereka.

Yunho berjalan memasuki rumah itu, berjalan sambil meraih pinggang namja cantik itu, memeluknya namja cantik itu dari belakan.

" Yunnie "

" Biarkan seperti ini, aku sangat merindukanya" jawab namja tampan itu sambil mencium telekuk namja cantik yang sangat dia cintai.

Terang berganti gelap , Matahri berganti rembulan.

Tak ada yang mereka lakukan selain berpelukan membagi kehangatan.

" Yun, jika aku boleh meminta , boleh kah aku meminta malam terakhir ini bersamamu?" tanya Namja cantik itu.

" Biarkan seperti ini, sebentar saja " jawab Namja tampan itu sambil mengeratkan pelukanya.

.

.

Nantah siapa yang memulai. kini tubuh mereka tak sehelai benangpun. Desahan dan erangan terdengar dari mulut mereka, ranjang yang berderit menandakan kegiatan merekan yang panas sedang berlangsung.

Keringat yang memetes, tak ada lelah di antara mereka bahkan sudah 5 jam mereka melalukan kegiatan panas itu.

Lelah...

Sakit...

Cinta..

melebur menjadi satu.

Hanya harapan yang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/n : mianhe .. Saya minta maaf.. Saya menjanjikan ff ini panjang, tapi apa daya, kakak saya berulah lagi.. Dia menghapus ff saya...  
Mian. Dan saya hanya bisa post segini saja. sekali lagi mohon maaf..


End file.
